


October 24th, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [24]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Carolina is so tired.





	

“Carolina?”

She heard the voice, in a distant sort of way. She recognized the syllables, but answering sounded like so much trouble. She just wanted to sl--

“Carolina?”

“Mm.”

She was already drifting back off when something was pulled from her hand. She raised her head, but the lights had been dimmed and all she could see were blocks of grey. She couldn’t focus, couldn’t keep her eyes open, couldn’t even keep her head up. She allowed gravity to pull her back down, and felt the paper under her arms as she slid forward. 

“No, come on, Carolina. You need to wake up so you can go to sleep.”

That didn’t even deserve an answer. Tiny pieces of memory stumbled together. She was doing something important. She was Number One. She had responsibilities.

“No. I.. I need…”

“You need to go to bed,” said the voice, more firmly. She tried to shake her head, but it simply rolled slightly the side on the table. There was a pause, and then -- “Okay.”

Hands gently took her shoulders, pulled her carefully up from the table, sitting more or less upright. She blinked for a moment, still unable to focus. An arm curled behind her shoulders, as her legs were swept off from under her chair. She was lifted, tucked against a broad chest, and as soon as her head rested against it, she was already drifting off. 

“York…”

“Shhhh.”

She dozed in his arms, rocked by his footsteps. When she felt herself lowered to her own bed, covered in her own blankets, she tried to stir, but the warmth was soon gone. The door closed behind him, and she sank into darkness, like a sunflower denied the sun. 

 

Outside Carolina’s quarters on Chorus, Wash stood, taking a moment to catch his breath. With any luck, maybe she’d wake up with no memory of tonight. Maybe she wouldn't even remember it as a dream. But, if she did, … maybe for just a little while, it was a happy one.


End file.
